


Are You the Keymaster?

by Liritar, VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghostbusters Roleplay, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, only zuul, there is no dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Bro takes revenge for being forced to watch this dumb movie. And takes things too far, as always.





	Are You the Keymaster?

He’d been working hard ever since John had made him watch that dumb movie. He’d long since lost track of whether he was doing this in revenge, or just to do something special for his younger lover. Probably both. He smoothed out the finished dress and smirked as he put away his sewing kit. It was going to be epic, however it went.

Bro had been seeing his little brother’s best friend for a few months now, just long enough to get over the guilt. It was pretty easy not to worry too much, since Dave had gone away to college. It wasn’t like he was going to walk in and catch them. He hadn’t, yet, gone full out obsessive on the young man. Not like this. Hopefully it wouldn’t scare him away.

He smiled ruefully as he changed. John was going to come over that afternoon, and he was going to be ready for him. He settled the orange dress in the proper, off one shoulder fashion, then lifted the long, brunette wig to his head, adjusting the fall of the curls to utter perfection. Of course, he still had his shades on. Because fuck that much realism.

He padded into the living room on bare feet and settled on the futon to wait for his boyfriend.

 

He’d been waiting about a half hour when there was a knock on the door of his apartment. He flashstepped over and pulled it open, posing appropriately. He gave the slightest smirk as he took in John’s shocked expression. “Are you the Keymaster?” he breathed huskily. He’d been working on quashing his slight southern twang for this.

“Dirk? What…” John’s voice vanished as Bro shut the door in his face. He waited until the younger man knocked again, then pulled the door open. “Are you the Keymaster?” he said again. 

“N--yes?” John stuttered, changing his answer as the door started to shut again. Good boy, remembering his script, finally. Bro opened the door and let him in. “What are you doing?” he asked, his cheeks blazing red. 

Dammit, would this boy never get with the program? Whatever. “I am Zuul. I am the Gatekeeper.” Come on, John. You know every line of this damn movie, he thought.

“Oh. Oh, god. Dirk!” John covered his face with his hands, his blush growing impossibly deeper. “Oh my god, we’re not doing this.”

“We must prepare for the coming of Gozer.” Fuck it. If John wasn’t going to say his lines, he was just going to go ahead.

“G--Gozer?” John said weakly, looking into his shades through his fingers. There, that was it. Bro gave the tiniest of encouraging smiles and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the futon in the living room. “The Destructor,” he said.

“Dirk… you said… we were going out. Oh, fuck. Are we still going out?” He swallowed and went on. “You know, you could pick up the place if you’re expecting someone.” 

Bro dropped onto the futon and stretched a long leg out, writhing seductively. “Do you want this body?” he purred up at him. Oh, he wanted it. He could see it in John’s eyes.

“Dirk…” he said uncertainly. Oh, his poor vanilla boy. He’d work that out of him. He arched his back, waiting for John to go on. “Is… is that a trick question?” John finally stuttered. 

He spread his legs a bit, letting the skirt rise up a few inches. “Take me now, subcreature,” he breathed. Huh, that was fun to say. He might keep it in his repertoire.

John whimpered softly, and Bro reached up, dragging him down on top of him. He rubbed his shoulder encouragingly, breaking character just that much to make his lover more comfortable. The young man took a deep breath. “I make it a rule never to get involved with possessed people,” he said, his voice still a little shaky, but definitely better. Dirk smiled up at him, then rolled, pinning John to the futon between his thighs. The boy gasped. “I, uh, it’s more of a guideline?” he whispered. 

“I want you inside me,” Bro purred, then leaned close and murmured in his ear, “I don’t usually bottom, though, dude, so be gentle.” But fuck if he wasn’t going to do this _right._ Striders didn’t take half measures.

“Dirk,” John gasped. It was clear that he was losing his grasp on what he should be saying, and Bro was actually proud of that. He smirked for a moment before speaking. “There is no Dirk, there is only Zuul.” 

“Oh. Hehe. Yeah. Zuulie, you nut.” John blinked and cleared his throat. “I want to talk to Dirk?” 

He bared his teeth in a fixed grimace and threw his voice. For once, ventriloquism skills came in handy. Take that, Dave. “There is no Dirk, only Zuul!” he growled, the sound bellowing around the room.

“EEP!” John wiggled under him, his eyes wide. 

Oh, shit, had he really scared him? “Hey, hey, it’s just me. Not really possessed. Ventriloquist, remember?” He patted his cheek.

The younger man blushed and reached up, shoving at his shoulder. “Fuck, I hate you,” he said. But his hand curled around his shoulder, and he stretched up to kiss him softly. 

Dirk reached down, tugging up John’s t-shirt--the rip-off Japanese Ghostbuster shirt he loved to wear so much. It was fucking obvious why he’d thought the boy would like this scenario. He smiled ruefully and kissed his neck. “Take me, subcreature,” he said again. 

“Ehehe,” he said. “I, uh, really? Or are we just playing again?” He bit his lip, staring up at the older man. 

“We were never playing,” he murmured huskily. “Take me, subcreature.” Yeah. He really, really liked saying that. Maybe he’d never stop.

“That doesn’t happen in the movie,” John said weakly, watching as Bro’s hands moved to his belt and undid it. 

“Yeah, but I’m actually your boyfriend. Asking for your dick.” He rolled his eyes behind his shades and tugged John’s pants down. “We’re making our own movie now.” He gently grabbed one of John’s hands and pulled it to his groin, letting him feel how hard he was through the silky fabric.

A groan escaped the younger man, echoed by Bro as his fingers curled around his length through the dress. “That’s right, Venkman, give it to Zuul,” he murmured.

“Dirk,” he said, laughing breathlessly. His hands went to his hips, urging the skirt upwards. 

“There is no Dirk, only Zuul,” Bro said, smirking down at him, wiggling in his lap. John groaned again and rocked up against him, grinding his cock against Bro’s ass. Fuck yes. That was what they wanted. Luckily he’d known exactly where this was going and planned ahead. He was already lubed up and stretched, ready to go. And had been at least half hard and aching since he’d prepared himself, so he was more than ready now. He guided John’s dick to his ass and sank down onto it.

Oh, fuck, that was good. It had been a long time since he’d done this, but it was worth it. John was worth it. He bent down and kissed him messily, gasping against his lips. “Take me, subcreature,” he panted, rocking encouragingly. He was ready. He could take it.

John groaned and bucked upwards into him, driving himself deeper.

“Holy shit.” Bro closed his eyes, a shudder running through him. It had never felt like this before. This good, this perfect. There was a reason he normally didn’t bother letting guys fuck him like this. But fuck, John was good. Or… he trusted John like he’d never trusted any other guy. Ugh, next thing he knew he’d be telling him he loved him. Again. Like he didn’t KNOW already.

Egbert made him into such a sappy moron, honestly.

The younger man was whimpering, rocking up into him harder and faster, hands on his hips. He lifted his skirt and wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking in time with John’s movements. This wasn’t going to take long for either of them, that much was obvious. John was already making that doofy face that was ridiculously adorable and hot at the same time. He slammed his hips down against him, hard, trying to draw him out before he came himself. Just as a matter of pride.

Ah, there it was. He could feel John tensing beneath him, his mouth falling open in a cry of bliss as he jerked up, releasing into him with a hard thrust. Bro moaned, hand pumping on his dick for a moment until he came as well, white heat and sweet relief coursing through him. He let himself down onto John’s surprisingly broad and muscular chest. “Oh, Dr. Venkman,” he purred. 

“Huh?” John turned his head, blinking at him, then blushed and pushed at his face. “Shut up, Zuul.”


End file.
